<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MERCY: Origins by Emiko_Kiichigo101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158115">MERCY: Origins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko_Kiichigo101/pseuds/Emiko_Kiichigo101'>Emiko_Kiichigo101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Future Romance, Hurt/Comfort, More Fluff, Multi, Other, Transformer Sparklings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko_Kiichigo101/pseuds/Emiko_Kiichigo101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Cass became Megatron's lover, he was a bouncing little Sparkling raised by a group of Drones called the Mid-digits. How can a group of manufactured Cybertronians raise a Spark born child with no experience? Perhaps with love and a lot of patience... And a smidgen of High Grade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER:  I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise.  All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>MERCY:</strong> ORIGINS</p>
<p>Part 1</p>
<p>Mining is a horrible, dank, and exhausting job, and most drones have no choice but to work in horrid conditions. Cave-ins, gas pockets, long, long, long work hours on very little fuel sources (which was ironic considering the substances that needed to be excavated from the deep shafts was a primary fuel source) are only a gross handful of things that can go wrong below a planets crust. Explosions in the Energon mines happened on a daily basis, and every day more and more Cybertronians were destroyed mining for the fuel that kept them alive. Fuel that they most likely would never be able to use for themselves. It is a horrendous existence, but only if you were manufactured as a drone. Not even as a Miner drone, but any drone that was dubbed inefficient for anything more than grunt labor. This just so happened to be the fate of many of the subgroup of drones recently created by Shockwave colorfully named the Mid-digits.</p>
<p>A large group of Vehicons and Eradicons designed by the cruel scientist as stealth troops. Using smaller materials to create shorter and slimmer soldiers that could infiltrate the most secure of facilities by squeezing down maintenance shafts or slipping past unchecked choke points. It was a rather ingenious idea, but it wasn’t Megatron’s idea. Therefore, if the order to send these troops into battle didn’t exist, then they would need to be put to other uses. Such as assisting in the last existing energon mines still functioning near Shockwave’s hideouts. Despite their size difference, the Mid-digits were still battle efficient, which meant they were designed to be much stronger than the average Miner drone. Their help was very appreciated by the hard workers of the energon mines. Eradicons could detect changes in air density, and Vehicons could feel the shifting of metal and earth shift around them. This made cave-ins and gas pockets less frequent, and the job became much easier. One Mid-digit Vehicon in particular actually enjoyed working in the mines. Vehicon drone CA-593-R, or Casper to most, got a grand feeling of fulfillment from his work. Everyday, he took pride in what he did and looked forward to helping his Miner brothers, so he could go back to recharge with a sense of accomplishment.</p>
<p>Today he did the same thing he did every day for the past four centuries. He got up from recharge early in the morning, drank his daily rations, woke up his brothers scheduled to work, studied the newly renovated maps of tunnels in the mines, then immediately set out with his group. He would work all day and sometimes through the night, or until the Miners begged him to go back to his quarters so he could rest. It wasn’t the most perfect or glamorous of existences, but Casper was without a doubt content with his life and could live the rest of his function without any major changes. Until the end of this particular workday when he returned home to his station. A large group of drones had collected themselves in a large cluster around a table. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen talking in hushed tones and gently nudging one another to get closer to the center or look over someone’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“What is going on here?” Casper asked cheerily through his curiosity. As he tried to step forward one of his brothers quickly stopped him.</p>
<p>“Wait a minute Cass.” He didn’t yell, but the look alike grounder expressed himself excitedly. “You should wash before coming into the other room. Peter brought home a surprise.”</p>
<p>“The one Eradicon that Shockwave still converses with and only drops by when he wants something?” Casper was aware that Peter was sitting in the center of the small gaggle of cooing troops but gave no mind to whether the flyer could hear him or not. It’s not that he didn’t like Peter, he just didn’t converse with him as much as the others. Understandable, since the Eradicon lived in a separate housing from the others. He never flaunted himself as something more special than the others, but because Shockwave took favoritism to him (for some reason), he was often gifted with separate treatment. It didn’t merit bitterness from anyone because if he could spare it, he would share his fortune, however small it was. But Peter was often teased in good humor for the attention he got from their creator.</p>
<p>On the other hand, Casper did have a small resentment for Peter. The little grounder just didn’t like how the flyer carried on when there was so much work to be done. There was plenty of work to do outside the mines as there was inside. Casper didn’t hate Peter at all, but he did think he was a little lazy.</p>
<p>“On the contrary my dear Casper, I have something for you and your housing unit.” The higher ranked flyer stood. Casper took note of how slowly Peter approached him while his back was turned. There must have been something delicate in the flyer’s arms for him to act so cautious. Maybe it was something good, but either way, Casper wouldn’t know until he finished washing the dirt off his front first.</p>
<p>“Can I eat it?” He joked as he splashed solution over his arms. The dirt and grime swirled in the sink below him and he smiled under his mask as he listened to his friends chuckle around him. He had no idea there was a chance they weren’t laughing at his sarcasm, but as he started to dry his frame with a cloth, he turned on his pedes to face Peter with glee. The moment the two drones came face to face with each other, Casper nearly jumped out of his armor. “What the bleeding Pit is that?!”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s something you can’t eat.” Peter smirked under his battle visor at the grounder’s reaction. As he walked closer, he rocked his arm struts gently from side to side and lightly bounced on his heels. In one servo he held an Energon administration canister with a short tubing attached to its base. What was so alarming to Casper was the tiny little creature attached to the opposite end of the tubing. Whatever it was, it definitely had a face as its teeny mouth latched to the rubber nozzle that replaced where the needle would be. It made odd smacking sounds as it drank down what appeared to be low grade in the canister and cooed upon every sway. Casper fully backed away into the counter behind him when the strange little thing revealed it had more little parts. A small servo reached up blindly to grasp at the tubing, but only took hold of air as three very petite digits closed into a small fist. It looked like a drone in so many ways, but it was rounded and just so, so small, and for some reason it intimidated the Vehicon.</p>
<p>“A lot of your friends had the same reaction.” The Eradicon whispered in a shallow sweet tone. “I assure you Casper, there’s nothing to be afraid of… Have you ever heard of Sparklings?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” That wasn’t an answer to the question. It was a full on statement. He was not going to accept this, because he knew what Peter was going to ask. There was no way he was going to accept this lying down, so he slipped away from the edge of the counter and dashed out of the room. Maybe if he pretended, he didn’t see what he just saw it would go away and never interrupt the balance he worked so hard to keep in his life. “Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope. Not happening. Take it back.”</p>
<p>“I can’t take him back, I’m under orders.” This reaction puzzled Peter, but unbounded he attempted to follow the short grounder out of the kitchen. “Anyone want to hold the Sparkling for me?”</p>
<p>A handful of drones shied away, but another handful eagerly raised their servos. Quickly but carefully, the higher ranked Eradicon guided one of the excited troops to a chair and placed the Sparkling in his wing struts. “Now watch his helm. And when he finishes that canister call for me and I’ll be back to help him pass exhaust.”</p>
<p>“Not! Happening!!” Clearly Casper could still hear everyone in the opposite room, and the topic of passing exhaust was not very appealing at all.</p>
<p>“This isn’t just going to disappear, Casper.” Peter ran right into the living area, following his irritated friend on a huff. “I’m on strict orders to find a subgroup to help take care of the Sparkling.”</p>
<p>“Well then find another group! Because I straight up refuse!” The Vehicon nearly through his battle visor at the other drone and growled before sitting in his favorite chair. As far as he was concerned the issue was over and this conversation was done, which only made him angrier that Peter just wouldn’t take the hint and just drop it. Casper’s life was hard, but he loved it. He loved just the way it was, and he was not ready to change it. This was going to bring a big change; a drastic change that he was not prepared for at all. Worst of all, this was being presented to him without a choice in mind. If he didn’t try to fight this, then Peter could just leave the little scrap ball there and he would have no other option then to care for it. “It’s not happening! Not HAPPENING!!”</p>
<p>“Oh please Casper! Reconsider!” A Miner drone ran into the room excitedly and knelt beside the group lead. “I was scared at first to, but when I got closer and saw him reaching for us, I knew right away he belonged here. He needs to be loved as much as we deserved to be loved in this world. He is a gift not a curse, and I promise to help care for him devotedly. Please Lead Casper… Please?!”</p>
<p>“Stop getting your hopes up Mic.” He knew the Miner wasn’t trying to get on his nerves, but Casper still boasted with exasperation. “It. Is. Not. Going. To happen!”</p>
<p>“Wow!” A collection of excited gasps and cheerful awes echoed over to the living quarters. “Lead Casper! Come look at this!”</p>
<p>Peter was back in the kitchen before the other two, fearing that something might have happened when he left the Sparkling alone with the inexperienced troops. He eased on a long sigh, appeased to see everything was still in place. Casper was right behind the flyer and his reaction was less mollified as he glanced down again at the little abomination. This time its optics were wide open, and the lead Vehicon had to admit That even he found them to be rather striking. They were round and bright with multiple colors. Rare. Very rare amongst both Spark born Cybertronians or manufactured. Red, yellow, and green rings circled under tired and heavy optical shutters, melting every cold spark glancing down at them.</p>
<p>“Oh my…!” The Miner behind him gently murmured behind his digits. “His optics are beautiful…! Have you ever seen such pretty colors?”</p>
<p>“Um…” Casper’s faceplate lightly flushed. Even he had become transfixed by such rare and tantalizing eyes, but he was very stubborn and wasn’t going to fall for the bitty thing’s charm as easily as his brethren. “S-Stop getting so attached… Peter is not leaving it here.”</p>
<p>“But…” Another drone tried to speak up, but quickly he was rebuffed by his leader.</p>
<p>“No.” Unfortunately for the lone mask-less Vehicon, his stand off was the start of a chain reaction and everyone around the table tried to get there opinion out.</p>
<p>“But…” Said two Eradicons to the left of the table.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“But…!” A Vehicon stood eagerly to the right.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“But… But!” A handful of Miners chirped in the background and bounced on there pedes. “But please…!”</p>
<p>“No!! Everyone stop getting attached! Because it is not staying here—!”</p>
<p>“But we love him.” Finally the drone still holding the Sparkling was able to speak up. “We want him to stay brother… Please. We will take care of him. Very good care of him. Please…?”</p>
<p>“Errrrr…!” Casper growled and pouted into his crossed arm struts. He was now pinned, because when it really came down to it, the lead drone really didn’t have the confidence to strait up tell his group no. He turned around to face Peter once more, his face drawing on his exhaustion of this whole fiasco. “We are drones for Primus sake. We don’t even know the first thing about raising Sparklings.”</p>
<p>“Shockwave’s exact words were to, <em>take care of it…</em> And you know what that actually means.” Peter’s words softened the lead drone’s irritation, and the tension in his shoulder struts relaxed so he could listen further to the flyer’s explanation. “I quickly searched for whatever source material I could find on Sparklings and how to care for them when their Bearer’s cannot. You’re group is the most caring and hardworking team around this area. I have full confidence you are all the best choice to help protect this lost little spark.”</p>
<p>Peter couldn’t stop smiling as he watched everyone gathered around the table. Everyone was fussing and cooing around the fresh life with such a natural sense of safeguarding. “If it can help, I will stay here for the first year and show you everything I have downloaded to my processor. What do you say?”</p>
<p>Casper sighed heavily and glanced back at his crew; a hint of guilt glittering in his yellow irises. Every single one of them worked so hard for him, and seldomly complained when often times they had good reason too. They deserved a reward; really anything they desired. His tired and frustrated optics slowly darted around the room and he noted every scar on their metal armor, every improperly healed fracture from the lack of medical knowledge, and the very few that had lost limbs in accidents but still went out to risk their functions. Not just for Shockwave, or for the war effort, but for him. Because his group respected him and trusted him with their functions every day. So if they could sacrifice so much for him for something so pointless as mining fuel they can never use, then make a few sacrifices himself and find a way to adjust to a life change.</p>
<p>“If you see fit to care for all of its needs and <em>not</em> let it affect our work… Then the little beast can stay.”</p>
<p>“Woo-hoo!” A collection of troops cheered, some even hugging, or taking their masks off to kiss their partners to celebrate. The Eradicon holding the Sparkling nearly cried and carefully squeezed his wing strut to hold the tiny life close to his chassis. “We will take great care of him Casper! We promise! And we won’t let it interfere with our duties whatsoever! For his sake, never!”</p>
<p>Peter laughed as he moved closer to the grounder who was still fuming in his sulking. They were very close once upon a time and he tempted fate by placing his servos amiably around Casper’s arms and whispered into his audios.</p>
<p>“You’re such a softy.”</p>
<p>“I will end you.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>A few months went by without incident and every drone kept their promise and took turns to take care of the Sparkling. No one had thought of a name for him yet because no one could agree on one, so in the meantime everyone just called him <em>the baby</em>, or sometimes others would ironically call him<em> the bitty monster</em>. Casper was just fine with the arrangement everyone planned out for the baby’s care, and even the lead drone would step in every now and then to help. However, whenever it was his turn, he never really held the Sparkling for too long. He would feed it with long tubing on his feeding canister so he wouldn’t have to cradle it in his arms. The Vehicon was never the squeamish type, so he didn’t have an issue with cleaning the baby’s exhaust port when needed, so the extent of their physical contact was him lifting the little beast up from under his arms. Casper would clean its paneling, then either put it back in the makeshift crib or hand it over to the next drone that wanted to play with the baby.</p>
<p>The lead drone of this small mining group wasn't expecting things to be easy, but the difficulties of caring for such a vulnerable being was not as strenuous as he first thought. Not when there were plenty of other drones willing to help. The only thing that was starting to really bother Casper was how quickly the bitty monster was starting to grow. Almost a year later and it was starting to become mobile and verbal, and whatever chance it had, it would follow Casper around like a shadow on all fours.</p>
<p>“No baby! You can't follow me!” Casper never fully understood why it never bothered listening to him and constantly disobeyed his orders. He always thought processors and CPUs were instantly developed, and this bitty monster proved him wrong. “I am going to the mines to work! You stay here with Peter and... Do whatever it is babies do!”</p>
<p>“Meh! Meh-meh!” The sparkling mumbled, still too young to fully formulate words, but it didn’t stop him from trying as he crawled over towards his bitter caretaker. “Bbbbbb-ra-ra! Bbbbb-ra!”</p>
<p>“Go away now! Shoo! Shoo!” Raising his servos, the short Vehicon shook them in the air, but the tiny thing was undeterred as it seemed to mimic Casper’s movements. It smiled and giggled almost sweetly with his teeny fingers wiggling in front of his face. However, the Vehicon was not finding the humor in its teasing.</p>
<p>“Peter! It’s mocking me now!”</p>
<p>“Get a grip Casper.” Peter stepped between him and the Sparkling. The flyer didn’t intend to sound snippy, but he was really getting tired of Casper’s attitude towards a little Sparkling that couldn’t and wasn’t defending himself. The flyer picked up the sweet child and nuzzled his helm against his forehelm. The Sparkling giggled and nuzzled his giant friend back while making happy mumbling sounds. “And I know we haven’t agreed on a name for him yet, but you can stop calling him <em>it</em>. He is a functioning Cybertronian like the rest of us, but because he’s a spark born his development is going to be a little slower than ours. You’re going to have to show him a little more patients.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have time for patients!” Casper grumbled while he reached for his equipment by the door. His crew had already left without him, meaning he was running late, and he hated when he was running late. Peter curled one of his servos behind the Sparkling’s helm defensively. The higher official’s caring nature reflecting his protective benevolence.</p>
<p>“You’re going to have to find away to make time, since <em>my</em> time here is almost up.” He bounced on his heels when the baby began to fuss from the lack of attention and stepped closer to the grounder to emphasize his point. “When I’m gone you really need to pick up the slack. You are going to have to actually hold him. Comfort him when he’s upset or scared.” Casper just didn’t want to even look at the bitty monster right now. It wasn’t the Sparkling’s fault he was in a bad mood right now, but he wasn’t doing much to brighten his spirits. The lead drone was just about to storm out the door but was stopped by a small warm spot on his arm. Peter got close enough for the baby to touch him, and the most odd thing happened. Casper felt calmer and at ease, like a wave of heat fluttering over his metal.</p>
<p>“Sss-ss-ssss.” The Sparkling fumbled on his words and seemed to try articulating them, but nothing came of it just yet. “Aaaaahh-ah… Aaaahh-ah-ssss… Ah?”</p>
<p>“K-keep practicing kid…” The grounder also fumbled, feeling flustered from his unusual reaction. “I have to go now… Everyone will be home by days end.”</p>
<p>“Including you, Casper.” The flyer addressed his dramatic friend with sternness once again. He found it necessary since Casper had a bad habit of working later then he should. Not that he was trying to shirk his responsibilities at the homestead, but because he worked constantly to the point of collapse. “It is your turn to help watch the baby while the other workers get to recharge, and some of the couples get to have some R&amp;R together.”</p>
<p>“I know.” The Vehicon growled quietly. “I’ll be home on time. Just make sure… <em>He</em> is in recharge by the time I get back, so I can nap.”</p>
<p>“He’ll be down by then, and I’ll have his new formula mixed up for you—.” The doors slammed on his face before he noticed the lead drone was gone. Lucky for Peter, the bitty monster had his back.</p>
<p>“Thbbt!”</p>
<p>“Ha! You tell him, my little mech.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It was late when the group of drones returned to their living quarters. It was a very long and surprisingly eventful day. On the bright side, enough work had been done that Casper’s group could have almost a week off. Unfortunately, for the lead drone, he would be spending it looking after the little devil. Peter assured Casper earlier that day he would be there to help when needed, but he wasn’t going to coddle his teammate either.</p>
<p>Things were tame at first. The Sparkling was asleep for a while, but when he woke up, he sat in his makeshift playpen and played with homemade toys like a good boy. When he was hungry Casper even fed it the canister of low grade Peter prepared. Then he checked the baby’s rear panel to see if it needed to be cleaned. Anything beyond that, the mid-digit didn't do much else, even when the Sparkling tried reaching for him.</p>
<p>“Meh-meh…” The tiny grounder mumbled. “Ssss-mmm… Meh?”</p>
<p>“Hush you.” The taller grounder wiggled his finger at him. “Just play with your toys and wait for your other brothers to show up.”</p>
<p>Casper walked over to his favorite chair and sat down to read his datapad in what little piece he had left. It was his normal routine with the bitty monster and generally it was quiet for the rest of their time together. But nearly a couple of hours later, the bitty monster began to make odd noises.</p>
<p>“Uh… Uhn… Ugh...!”</p>
<p>“Uh-oh...” Casper thought out loud, wondering if he did something to hurt it. “What...? What are you doing? Why are you making that noise?”</p>
<p>Carefully he lifted the little beast under its wheel bearings and picked him up with an arm’s length between them. The Sparkling continued to make the odd noises and reached out for Casper; wiggling his itty-bitty digits for something from the adult drone, Casper just couldn’t figure out what. When the little thing started to cry, the Vehicon panicked.</p>
<p>“Ah! Uh! Oh! Peter?! Peter?!! The baby is leaking!!”</p>
<p>“What?” Peter heard the commotion in the other room and when he walked in to check on his friend, he nearly laughed at the sight in front of him. Poor Casper, so confused.</p>
<p>“Stop snickering!” The panic stricken drone whimpered. “I need help! What do I do?! What do I do?!”</p>
<p>“Well for one thing, stop holding him like he's a live grenade.” Peter finally took pity on his comrade and properly took hold of the Sparkling. He bounced the youngling gently in his arms and tried to sooth him with hushing sounds, but the poor little thing continued to cry.</p>
<p>“Did you feed him?” The flyer asked while he gently blew exhaust over the Sparkling's faceplate, trying to distract him for just a brief moment.</p>
<p>“That’s the first thing I did.” Casper crooned as he rolled his optics.</p>
<p>“Did you clean his rear panel?”</p>
<p>“It was clean the last time I checked, and that wasn’t that long ago.” It was a mystery to both of them now, since even Peter’s knowledge was limited, but it didn’t remain unsolved for long.</p>
<p>“Cass-Cass...!” The little thing muttered through hitched vocals and shocking his caretaker’s. “Cass-Cass...! Ba... Bbbbb-Cass-Cass...!”</p>
<p>“Dear Primus…” The flyer gaped beneath his mask. “His first word… I think I figured out why he’s fussing so much.” Peter walked over to Casper and gently handed him the Sparkling. Some resistance was expected from his friend but was amazed when he received none. Casper practically scooped the youngling into his arms; dumbfounded by the strange feeling brewing in his tanks.</p>
<p>Once he was able to finally hug the Vehicon he wanted to be close too for weeks, the Sparkling instantly calmed down and nuzzled his face further into Casper’s neckcables. Peter watched them both in awe, smiling receptor to receptor.</p>
<p>“You know... We haven’t given this little guy a designation yet.” He curled his digits over Casper’s shoulder and squeezed it tenderly. “Since he has taken such a liking to you, we should name him after you... How does Caspian sound? Or Vehicon Drone CA-591-AN?”</p>
<p>“Sounds like you've been holding onto that thought since he got here.” Casper smiled, but never looked away from the now sleeping babe in the crook of his arm strut. “But... It seems to suit him...”</p>
<p>“If you say so... Cass-Cass.”</p>
<p>“Up yours, Pee-Pee.”</p>
<p>“Ha!”</p>
<p>
  <strong>-END-</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Origins: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello everyone! It appears this story isn’t one of my most popular, but I still feel like typing it out when I get the chance.  A lot of baby Cass is inspired by my first nephew who I call Toto (will not give his real name for multiple reasons).  All of the sweet little noises he makes and cuddles he delivers goes into this story because I wanted to implement as much love as possible…  Don’t lump the angst in with it though, that’s something else XD.  Anyway, I hope someone is having fun with it because I do want to stick with it for a while.  Enjoy!</p>
<p>Quick summary.  Baby Cass is growing day by day, and his brother drones love taking turns caring for him.  Especially the current lead drone Casper.  Despite everyone’s limited knowledge to Sparkling rearing, Cass appears to be thriving.  But how long can that last?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNINGS:  If you are not into yaoi, slash, or mech preg, please do not read then try giving me a hard time in the comments and reviews.  You were warned on the opening tab, and you are being warned just now.  So, if I’m not your cup of tea that’s perfectly alright, but please don’t be shitty about it.</p>
<p>DISCLAIMER:  I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise.  All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MERCY</p>
<p>ORIGINS</p>
<p>Part 2</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cass-Cass!” A little youngling sang in his bathtub while splashing around in diluted solution. “Play! Play Cass-Cass!”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright…” Vehicon Casper chuckled as he knelt beside the tub. He gingerly kissed the side of the Sparkling’s helm before adding some makeshift toys into the small pool. “We only have a few minutes of play time my little Scraplet, then it’s story time.”</p>
<p>“Splish!” The little mech hardly payed any attention as he slapped his servos over the liquid surface. Thick droplets flew around his caretaker and Casper winced a moment when a large glob landed on his visor. He carefully wiped it away as his young companion continued to make a mess around the wash area. “Splish! Splish-splash!”</p>
<p>“That’s right Caspian. Splish-splash.” Laughter echoed through the room as splashes turned into bucket rinses, and giggles were exchanged for kisses. The few minutes that had been mentioned earlier turned into a half hour. Both mechs having so much fun they never noticed the solution was turning cold.</p>
<p>“Achoo!” Caspian sneezed, alerting Casper to his distress.</p>
<p>“Uh-oh. Are we getting cold?”</p>
<p>“Bbbbb…” The tiny mech mumbled and lightly shivered. “Bbbbb-ra-ra… Bbb-ra…”</p>
<p>Tiny bubbles collected around his oral cavity which his caretaker happily wiped away. With a damp cloth he gave Caspian’s frame a once over before unplugging the tub drain. The harsh sound of liquid being pulled through a small vacuum startled the Sparkling. As he gasped, he clung to his brother’s arm strut and held onto it for his function.</p>
<p>“Awww…” Casper sighed sweetly. “It’s okay Cass. That drain is too small for you to fit in it.”</p>
<p>“No…” Caspian understood his brother’s reasoning but didn’t want to take the risk of him somehow being wrong. So the shivering Sparkling shied away by burying his faceplate in Casper’s forearm. “No Cass-Cass… Up.”</p>
<p>“Okay my love… Just let me get your towel.” It was an awkward reach for the tattered cloth that was somehow intact enough to call a towel. The little bitty thing stayed close to his brother with his tiny digits curling around the violet plating tightly. His grip loosened when Casper laced the cloth around him and pulled him out of the tub. “There, you’re safe now. So hold still while I finish drying you off.”</p>
<p>“Aba-ba-ba-ba-ba…” The sparkling babbled as the towel gently scrubbed around his metal and shook his little frame. The older mech lingered over Caspian with a wide smile. He laughed at the adorable sounds the sweet child made as finally swaddled him in his arms. The cloth was now damp, but it would be discarded once the young one was tucked into his berth. Which was an old Energon crate that was cut in half with a blow torch and stuffed with extra cushioning from the living area. It wasn’t the best accommodation for a Sparkling, but it was better than a sharp stick in the optic. That and it appeared that the young model didn’t seem to mind since he slept peacefully and comfortably every night.</p>
<p>Halfway down the halls to the recharging stations, a solitary yawn indicated that Caspian was not to far from slipping into his own recharge. His brightly colored irises twinkled through half closed optical shutters and he curled closer to Casper’s bosom in search of more warmth. His guardian happily obliged by cradling Caspian in his larger servos and gently pulled him closer. He kissed the top of his young ward’s helm and hummed adoringly. “I love you, my little Scraplet.”</p>
<p>“Did we have fun during bath time?” An Eradicon emerged from around the corner opposite Casper, and quietly tip-toed closer to the two of them. “Poor tyke, he’s already about to nod off.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Life for a newborn is so difficult.” Casper whispered while he allowed his comrade to reach out for the tired little mech. Caspian smiled at the sight of a new friend and very sleepily reached out for him. “We were just on our way to bed now.”</p>
<p>“I could take him for you if you like? I was on my way to tell you Peter dropped by.”</p>
<p>“Peter is here?” It had been almost a month since Peter stopped by to check on Casper’s crew and their newest member. Being Shockwave’s number one errand drone was a tough task to juggle, but it seemed the flyer could have at least contacted his comrades through someone’s commlinks. Or perhaps Casper was just giving gripe to Peter in his mind just to make up for his absence. An excuse to cover up how much he actually missed having him around. Shrugging his shoulders the lead drone handed the sleepy sparkling to the present Eradicon. “His story-pad is on the stand next to his berth. Could you read to him before leaving?”</p>
<p>“I would love to actually.” The other drone chortled while snuggling Caspian in delight. “I feel so nostalgic reading those old stories and I would never say no to spending time with the bitty monster.”</p>
<p>“Rwar, rwar…” Caspian warbled at the sound of his nickname, mimicking the multiple times the others made the same gesture around him.</p>
<p>“Very good little Cass. Roar, roar.” The flyer patted the baby’s rear and gently rocked him in place. “It’s hush-hush time now…”</p>
<p>“Where is Peter now?” Casper asked as he grazed the back of his digits down Caspian’s flushed cheek to silently say goodnight.</p>
<p>“He’s in the back computer room in the living area. He’s accounting this months progress.” The Eradicon turned around slowly to walk away. “Better hurry if you want to catch him. I think he’s almost finished. Say night-night little Cass.”</p>
<p>“Ny-ny…”</p>
<p>“Good night my love…” The Vehicon twirled his digits in the air. “Don’t stay up too late.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was late and Peter was on the verge of hitting his helm against the consul below him. His workload was over stacked since it was the end of the mining season, and it was going to pick right back up again. Breaks for drones were far and in between, but this was at least going to be the longest running rest period. Two full months of time to each individual, but less for Peter since he was the accountant for the mines. He was the soul mech that traveled between all of the mines that were still functioning to tally all of their progress. However, the long task was a godsend compared to the place he would retire to when he was finished. Though Shockwave viewed him as one of the more competent drones, the shorter flyer still didn’t appreciate the home setting that was waiting for him… Amongst other things.</p>
<p>Casper crept into the room quietly, careful not to startle the accountant while he was concentrating. He knew Peter would be aware of his presence when he closed the sliding door behind him. It was one of a few non-automatic doors in the facility, but also one of the heaviest, so it made a soft thundering sound when shut.</p>
<p>“Good evening.” The grounder whispered, not completely sure why he found it necessary to do so, but he did. “Have you been here long Peter?”</p>
<p>“Hm.” A mild reply from the quiet Eradicon and his silhouette barely twitching in the light of multiple computer monitors. Each screen showed a different graph or chart calculating the numbers of Energon that was either stored or recently extracted. Two charts stood out to Casper that sadden him terribly. Distribution between the war effort and the drones future rations wasn’t anything close to equal, and this meant another resting season where some would have to do without. He sighed as he stepped forward and slipped his servos over Peter’s shoulders. Gently the long digits caressed and delicately massaged against the softer parts of the metal and sensitive mesh. The gesture was unexpected but appreciated since he had been working in front of screens in a dark room for almost forty-eight hours. It was giving the accounting mech a terrible ache in his struts, so upon every pinch he softly moaned while leaning into the circling over his joints.</p>
<p>“This is going to be a rough one…” Casper glanced over the formats with worry glazing his optical visor. “We have even less stock then last season.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t finished yet.” Peter leaned forward and curled his helm in the crook of his arms. This was the first time he felt relaxed in ages and it showed through his eagerness to be caressed more. “Oh… There will be a higher number when I’m done… But I think it’s time for a break.”</p>
<p>His companion was way ahead of him in that regard as he subspaced his mask, and bent forward to kiss the back of Peter’s neck-cables. His dermas pursed and grabbed at the sensitive mesh between the base of the flyer’s helm and the back of his collar. Peter purred sweetly from all attention he had been deprived of for almost a year and it made his frame rumbled. He and Casper had been beneficial partners for some time, but there was hardly enough time to even think about holding each other much less anything more. There was very little time now, but both mech’s were aware that this was going to be the best they would get. Spontaneous yes, and it appeared to add a little bit of excitement to the atmosphere.</p>
<p>Casper growled gently as his helm slipped around Peter’s neck then began to lick the tip of the audio fin. He started to focus on the sensitive equipment with admiration and started whispering sweet nothings in tandem of his servos traveling around warming metal. “Is tonight going to be the first time I see your faceplate? I bet you optics are as beautiful as your kind soul.”</p>
<p>“Mm… No… I’m sorry but no…” Peter replied and sat up in his seat. This position made it easier for the grounder to dig his digits into seams with delicate cabling. The Eradicon didn’t like taking off his mask, but he did have a sliding feature installed so he could expose his oral cavity when needed. “I’m not ready to reveal all that I am… Not yet.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine… Trust is never always given fully right off the bat, but I am honored I have the majority of it.” Casper curled his helm around and kissed the newly exposed lip-plates. Gradually, he slipped his glossa past Peter’s dental plates and selfishly suckled on the flyer’s tongue. “Hmmm… You are delicious. I did not know how much I hungered for you until now.”</p>
<p>“Ah… Come closer than my friend…” Peter reached around Casper’s helm and pulled him back down for more stimulation. Every nip and caress leaving both drone’s burning for more from each other. “Get your fill… But don’t forget to pay back what is given.”</p>
<p>“Always…”</p>
<p>They parted only a moment so Peter could stand. He turned around quickly so he could pull his partner in close again. The tables turned on the Vehicon and happily so since Casper actually preferred to be the valve mech. Even so, he was not by any means submissive about it. His servos cradled around the violet plating that began to heat under his hands and he hissed into a newfound kiss. It was a bit rough, but it was just the right amount that Casper was eager to consume. Peter was just as eager to deliver while he exchanged kisses and touches.</p>
<p>There was a table in the far corner opposite of the door, and the two drones clumsily waltzed back towards it. They slowed again so Peter could lift the Vehicon up by his waist, then set him on the table. The flyer rested between Casper’s legs and smiled up at him. The look in the grounder’s light red optics glistened brightly through a thick blue blush, and he also smiled just as wickedly. Though they were technically not lover’s any longer; both deciding they shouldn’t have that kind of attachment in the middle of a war, they still found solace in each other’s embrace. Meeting every so often to be close and have someone to keep them warm during cold nights or help them feel safe when feeling lonely. They were both adult mechs after all, and they both had needs from time to time.</p>
<p>“Oh!” Casper gasped when Peter’s digits dug into his hip seems, making him throw his helm back when electricity trilled up his spinal struts. “P-Peter! Right there…! Yes…!”</p>
<p>“Shhh…” His friend shushed him as he grinded his warming paneling against Casper’s. “Not so loud… The others can still hear us.”</p>
<p>“Don’t stop…!” The desperate grounder pleaded softer this time. “I don’t care if you hear that door sliding open behind you, just…! Just please don’t stop…!”</p>
<p>Good thing Peter didn’t make any promises, because as soon as Casper said such a proclamation, someone knocked on the door. The pounding sound startled both lead drones, but the flyer had a goal in mind, and was keen to keep going. “Uh-uh! Go away right now! I’m on a roll… Counting and… Other things!”</p>
<p>His partner laughed in his throat thinking how adorable Peter is when he gets flustered and was hushed again when his giggling got a little too loud. The good vibes were not built to last as the pounding got louder and more intense. There was a muffled voice behind the thick door that sounded familiar, but also sounded terrified. Both mechs took a few moments to pause and question what to do next, but when they realized whoever was knocking on the door wasn’t leaving it was a clear sign that their fun was over.</p>
<p>“Someone had better be dying—!” Peter griped as he flung the door open but was given little to no room to say much else. Another Eradicon practically flew past him to get to Casper. The Vehicon gasped when the anxious drone clung to his arm and started tugging on his strut.</p>
<p>“Lead Casper! You need to come quick!” The second Eradicon cried. “It’s Caspian! Something isn’t right!”</p>
<p>Not a second was wasted, and all three mechs ran down the hall sprinting as if Unicorn was at their heels. Casper was ahead of them, so he was the first to reach the sparkling’s berth side. The drone that alerted them to the young one’s distress was right to be concerned, because Casper could feel the heat in Caspian’s frame radiate from merely feet away. The Sparkling shivered as he was raked with chills through his tiny body. His face was flushed blue from fever and his oral vents labored in all attempts to gain cold fresh air. It was obvious Caspian was ill, but from what, no one could tell.</p>
<p>“Coooo~ld…” The Sparkling moaned, giving Casper and Peter a sense that the young model was still alert. There was that at least and it made Peter feel a little more at ease. The Vehicon now holding the tiny mech was very close to panic, but with as much restraint he had left he quickly wrapped Caspian in his blanket.</p>
<p>“Gibson! Run to the den and gather more blankets! Then get a warm bottle of low-grade and mix it with zinc and add two drops of high-grade if you can find any!”</p>
<p>The second flyer was out the door before Peter could say anything else, but now that he thought about it, there really wasn’t much more to add. He was even impressed with how well Casper took charge and new as much as he did. Peter definitely couldn’t remember teaching him about the zinc or high-grade.</p>
<p>“Hush little one…” Casper pulled the shaking child close to his metal and internally turned up his own internal temperature gage. “You’re just having a cold spell… I used to get those a lot too when I was younger.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know if this is a cold spell or not Casper.” Peter laced his wing strut around his friend’s shoulder and crouched down to provide more heat for their sweet ward. “I’m not sure what this is, but cold spells are not usually this… Extensive.”</p>
<p>“There isn’t anything else we can do…” The distraught Vehicon covered Caspian’s audios and optics with one servo. He didn’t want the little one to hear the desperation in his vocals or see the optical fluid collect in his optics. “If he is really sick then… Then what…?”</p>
<p>“We will do everything we can.” A cheap answer, but it was the only one the accountant could provide. “We will have to monitor him for a week or two and make sure his condition doesn’t worsen. Caspian is very young, which means it is easy for him to get sick, but just as easy for him to recover if well taken care of. He is loved and adorned here, so his chances of getting better are good.”</p>
<p>“And… If he doesn’t…?”</p>
<p>“You can’t think that way—.”</p>
<p>“But if he doesn’t improve then what?!” Casper didn’t mean to shout and in doing so he upset the Sparkling he was frantically cradling against his bosom.</p>
<p>“Wah-whaaa…?!” Caspian cried and shivered in fright. “Cass-Cass…?! Ungh! Cass-Cass?!”</p>
<p>“Sh-sh-sh-sh… Hush my love…” Peter reached under Casper’s arms with his opposite arm and tightened his hold around his companion. His embrace was the right move on his part, and it helped calm both big Cass and little Cass. “We will take good care of you my dearest… You are in good servos.”</p>
<p>“But…” Casper whispered this time, but his tears were not held with any restriction. “But we have so little for even ourselves… What then when we have nothing to provide?”</p>
<p>“We will… Cross that bridge when we come to it… And…”</p>
<p>“And what…?” Peter sighed on a heavy, drawn out intake and nuzzled his helm against Casper’s comfortingly. No point in being delicate about the situation when there was a high chance in flyer’s mind that Caspian was going to need the final alternative. “If Caspian doesn’t improve… We might need to take him to Shockwave and reveal his existence.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>-END-</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember, don’t be afraid to review and ask questions.  I love to her from my readers and fellow fan writers! X3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>